


the price of happiness

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: warnings: empath powers, super powers, nightmares (just vague mentions), distress, self-sacrifice, and possibly something else





	the price of happiness

“Gosh, I’m so tired,” the man next to Virgil said, cuddling closer into his side. They’d met at a party earlier in the night and decided to ditch in favor of watching Disney movies at Virgil’s apartment, and they were still curled together on his couch.

“Then go to sleep, Roman,” Virgil murmured, pulling the blanket up around the man’s shoulders.

Roman shook his head like a petulant child; his eyelids drooped with exhaustion. “Can’t. Gonna have nightmares.”

“You’ll be alright,” he coaxed. He truly did want Roman to sleep. “I promise. I’ll be right here in case any nightmares come up.”

“‘Kay.” Roman pressed his nose into Virgil’s arm, which caused a tiny smile to weasel its way onto Virgil’s face.

Virgil sat awake for a long while after that, just staring at the blank TV screen, until he felt Roman quiver at his side. He sighed and pressed his hand to the other man’s forehead. After a few seconds, the distressed expression on Roman’s face smoothed out into a soft smile, but Virgil could only muster a grimace.

Dark nightmares now swirled in his own brain as he took the negative feelings away, but what else could he do? Empathy came with a price.


End file.
